When We Fell
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Little Miss Sunshine. Dwayne Hoover first met her at the beach. He never expected to see her again but he did, and then he saw her again, and again. Will he ignore this coincidence?


Melissa Kimmey was walking along the beach. A book in one hand and her sandals in the other. The waves washed over her feet but she kept walking. She was visiting her grandparents at their nursing home in Florida. She didn't really like it there, too much sun, but she would rather be on the beach then at the home with her parents having to smell ode du old person and sick.

She was walking past a guy throwing rocks in the water when a kid came and ran into her while trying to catch a ball.

"Sorry," yelled the kid who grabbed the ball and ran back to his friends. Unfortunately for her the force of the kid running into her made her fall on the boy throwing rocks, and they both fell into the ocean. She sat there glaring at the kid as he ran away. She looked at the boy next to he.

"Sorry," she said. Then she saw her sandal and book floating next to her, "where's my other sandal?" she asked herself grabbing her now ruined book and her sandal. She stood up and looked around. The boy looked too and saw it floating away in the tide and quickly grabbed it and handed it to.

"Oh thanks," she said taking it from him, "you okay? No injuries?" He pulled out his now wet notebook and looked at it. "Can you talk?" he shook his head 'no'. "Do you talk with the notebook?" He nodded. "Here I'll buy you another one. It's the least I can do." She walked away and he followed. They walked to a store and many heads turned to look at them for they were still soaking wet. Luckily she kept her money in a waterproof pouch and she paid for a pen and small notebook. They exited the store and sat down in on a bench in the sun in a pathetic attempt to get dry.

'Thanks for the notebook, and sorry about your book." he wrote. Melissa nodded.

"So, what happened?" asked Melissa after a while. Dwayne just looked at her confused. "What cause you to lose your voice?"

'I took a vow of silence.' he wrote.

"Interesting. What is the reasoning behind that?"

'I will be silent until I am in the Air Force.'

"That's impressive." They fell silent again. "I'm Melissa by the way. Melissa Kimmey."

'Dwayne Hoover.' That's when Melissa's cell phone rang and she saw she had a text.

"Shoot, I have to go. Sorry again for falling on you. It was nice meeting you, Dwayne. Maybe we can do something tomorrow."

'I'm going home tomorrow.'

"Really? Where do you live?"

'New Mexico'

"Wow, I live in southern California, bit far. Well it was an interesting encounter. I really have to go. Bye." And she was gone. Dwayne watched her leave. He was not a people person but something about her drew him in. He shrugged it off, though, because he thought he would never see her again.

He was sitting in a chair next to his Uncle Frank when a mother and her two daughters walked by. One was young and looked to be competing, but the older one looked vaguely familiar.

"Melissa if you don't like the dressing rooms then you can just wait out here," scolded her mother and she walked in with the youngest daughter. Dwayne sat up straight when he heard the name. The girl sighed then turned around so she was facing Dwayne. That's when she saw him.

"Dwayne Hoover?" she asked unsure taking a small step forward.

"Melissa Kimmey," he stated.

"I never thought I'd see you here. I'm actually shocked I remember your name," she said walking over to him. He stood form his chair.

"I honestly forgot about you," he said.

"Wait, you're talking, what happened to your vow." He looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"It's okay," she said.

"Dwayne, who's this?" asked his uncle, who was very confused.

"This is Melissa, I met her in Florida," he said.

"Oh, well I'm his uncle, Frank," he said standing and holding his hand out. Melissa shook it and he sat back down with his newspaper. Dwayne and Melissa decided to take a bit of walk.

"How about on the pier. I don't need to fall into the water again," said Melissa. Dwayne agreed and they walked onto the pier and to the end of it. "So, Little Miss Sunshine, what are you doing here?"

"My little sister," he said.

"Same, my mum is making me watch too since I'm the one that taught her the dance moves for the talent part," she said and put her head on her arms.

"My sister dances too, her grandfather taught her how to dance," he said.

"Her? He's not your grandfather?"

"He was her grandfather, she's my half sister."

"Oh, what happened to him?"

"He was a heroin addict and died in his sleep last night."

"Wow."

"So you dance huh?" Dwayne asked after a while of silence.

"Yep, as long as I can remember, seems to be the only thing I'm good at. Plus it gets me out of the house and away from my mum and sister." That's when her phone rang again. "Speak of the devil," she said and answered the phone. "Hi mum yes I know I have to watch okay I'll be right there." She hung up and sighed.

"Have to go?" he asked. She nodded and patted his arm before walking back to the hotel. She actually fell asleep while watching. She only woke up when she saw Dwayne and his family being escorted away from the stage by the police.

"Disgraceful, that was something Melissa would do. Come on you lazy girl go help your sister," she said and shoved Melissa out of her chair. Melissa went with her sister to the changing rooms and had to help her into her 'ball gown'. The rest of the time seemed to go by in a blur and before she knew it Melissa was home.

They had just pulled up to the hotel in New Mexico for the Little Miss Chilli Pepper contest. Melissa was waiting in the show room sitting in a seat when someone sat next to her. She glanced at them and then did a double take.

"Dwayne?!" she asked shocked.

"Hey Melissa," he said with a short wave.

"Sister competing again?" she asked.

"Yep," he said.

"So do we want to get contacts for each other or just hope we'll see each other at the next beauty pageant?" she asked.

"Oh sure," he said and he pulled out a pen and piece of paper and wrote his address and phone number on it. Melissa did the same things and they switched papers.

The rest of the time they just talked and Melissa had to watch her sister when her mum hit her. Dwayne and Melissa parted ways once again and didn't see each other till the next summer.

Melissa was walking along the beach, book in hand, sandals in the other. She was walking along the water and avoiding kids running around. That's when one ran into her and she fell onto a guy throwing rocks. They both fell in the water and Melissa watched the kid run away.

"Sorry," she said then looked at the guy she had knock over.

"Ever get that feeling like this happened before?" he asked.

"Why do we keep running into each other?" asked Melissa grabbing onto her book and sandals.

"Don t know, but it is kind of getting old," he said moving his wet hair from in front of his eyes.

"I'd say," said Melissa holding her book up.

"Come one I have a towel this time," he said. They got out of the water and they sat down on his towel that he had laid out. Melissa, tired, laid down on her back and just sighed.

"I think Florida doesn't like people who read," said Melissa.

"Agreed," said Dwayne picking her book up and looking at it. Then Dwayne felt something hit his head and then followed by someone landing on top of him, causing him to fall onto Melissa.

"Sorry," said a kid grabbing his football then running away. Dwayne and Melissa just laid there staring into each other's eyes.

"Um," said Melissa. Dwayne decided to take a risk and pressed his lips against hers. Melissa was shocked, but happy. She kissed him back before they both heard her phone ring.

"Your mum?" asked Dwayne. Melissa looked at her phone and then chucked it into the ocean.

"Sorry mum it got a little wet," she said and smiled up at Dwayne. He smiled back and laid down on his back.

The end. 


End file.
